


the motorbike incident

by n_kei



Series: addendum [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hate fucking, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: “I wasn’t aware I gave you a free pass to my boyfriend after asking you to join us for a threesome once.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: addendum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	the motorbike incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> Quarantine life is driving me mad. So anyway here's some lemon.

When Taeyong opens the door to the garage, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He knew this was going to happen, and a part of him revelled in the fact that he was right. But being right felt so wrong in this case. Because Jaehuyn is pressed flushed against, straddling the motorbike with shaking legs and a pink sheen across his exposed skin as Johnny’s hips snap into him.

Jaehyun doesn’t see his entrance at first, eyes closed and making obscene sounds from the back of his throat. Jaehyun’s arms are pinned to his back by Johnny’s one strong hand. It’s not like he can move, even if he wanted. His lips are red and abused. Taeyong’s dick throbs from the implications, and what happened before he walked in.

Johnny sees Taeyong and has the gall to smirk.

He pauses mid-thrust to gently scratch red lines down Jaehyun’s back, then resting both hands around Jaehyun’s wrists. Jaehyun hisses and arches his back.

It’s the desired response, because Johnny takes the moment to hoist Jaehyun up so that he is presented to Taeyong like an open present, splayed and unabashed. From this angle, Taeyong can see Jaehyun’s cock, hard and leaking without being touched, soiling the black leather of the beast of a motorbike between his legs. Taeyong’s breath hitches. He’s never seen Jaehyun make these expressions before.

Jaehyun’s eyes snap open from the sound.

For a long torturous moment, their eyes meet.

Taeyong can see that Jaehyun’s barely holding onto reality, his eyes are half-lidded and clouded with lust. His ears and cheeks are red, and- vanilla. They were using the vanilla aphrodisiac lube that Jaehyun loved to use on Taeyong.

Jealousy roars in Taeyong’s veins. He takes one step forward.

“You’re stepping over the line, Suh.”

“Oh? Johnny’s hips snap into Jaehyun again, sheathing himself completely and making Jaehyun groan loudly. “I didn’t hear this one complaining.”

_ It’s not like he would _ , Taeyong thinks bitterly. He wants to break the two off, but feels the moment too intimate. Why does it feel like he doesn’t belong? Why-

Then Johnny pulls off the back of the bike, tugging Jaehyun with him. There is ample space at the front. The wordless invitation is clear as the day. A chance for revenge because jealousy, jealousy is such a dirty feeling.

Taeyong shucks off his clothes without another second to waste, and slips in front of Jaehyun, but facing him. He cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and tugs him close for a bruising, punishing kiss.  _ How dare you,  _ he wants to say. He licks and bites, pouring his aggression into Jaehyun. Jaehyun, for the most part, takes it with an uncharacteristic breathy whine. The corners of his eyes grow wet as his consciousness slowly grasps the reality of the situation.

_ Oh no, _ Taeyong thinks. _ It’s not over just like that. _

His grip on Jaehyun’s hair tightens, yanking Jaehyun back. Their lips disconnect with a loud pop at the same time Johnny thrusts in, and Jaehyun moans wantonly.

Immediately, Taeyong pushes Jaehyun's head down against his hardened dick and growls, "Suck me, you whore."

Jaehyun does as he’s told. Eagerly.

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “How dare you fuck without telling me. Were you scared?”

Above the curve of Jaehyun’s ass, Johnny snorts at Taeyong. But he doesn’t speak. Meanwhile, Jaehyun moans around Taeyong’s cock. Feeling his anger spike, Taeyong holds Jaehyun’s head down as he fucks into the wet hot mouth until he bangs against the back of Jaehyun’s throat.

Jaehyun’s going to live with a sore throat and broken voice for a few days. At least.

“But he doesn’t know you like I do, does he?” Jaehyun’s eyes shoot open. Johnny’s brow arches. “Don’t know how much you actually like being taken like this. Weak and helpless. You wanted this. You wanted me to see you like this. You wanted to be punished.”

He keeps a brutal pace, jack-rabbiting into Jaehyun’s throat until he feels Jaehyun’s gag reflex give, and the last half inch sinks into the delicious warmth. Under him, Jaehyun’s body writhes. His skin glows pink and red. His eyes unfocused before slipping shut.

For a strange, out-of-body moment, Taeyong realizes he can enjoy the expressions Jaehyun makes when he’s getting pummelled. He feels himself harden, and slows his thrusting into something more languid, drawing each motion out. It snaps Jaehyun out of his trance, tears flowing from his eyes from being used so viciously. The apology in his eyes gives Taeyong pause.

“If you don’t tell me, there will be no next time.”

•••

Later, when everyone’s all fucked out and Jaehyun’s passed out on their bed, Johnny walks up to Taeyong, who is standing by the door frame watching, and wraps an arm loosely around Taeyong’s middle. Taeyong’s hand immediately reaches up to pull his hand away, but is caught between his fingers. His hand stays.

“You really scared him there. Were you that angry?”

Taeyong takes a while before answering. “Yes,”

“Even when you were the one who introduced us?”

“I wasn’t aware I gave you a free pass to my boyfriend after asking you to join us for a threesome  _ once. _ ”

The steel in his voice does not go unnoticed.

“Hard to stay away from that one.”

“I know. Just tell me next time.”

Taeyong pulls away, walking to the living room. Johnny follows him, and they settle on the couch, one seat apart. “I didn’t know you’d be this possessive.”

“Neither did I.”

Then, after thinking about it. Taeyong scoots over until he’s beside Johnny, then climbs on the other’s lap. His eyes are all but challenging Johnny, who has the gall to laugh in his face. Johnny’s fingers card through Taeyong’s thick locks, but Taeyong is the one who pulls closer, so that their lips are just a breath away.

“So, what’s this? Should we tell Jaehyun about it?”

“I want him to wake up to our noises.”

Johnny laughs again. This time darker and lower.

“Petty. Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“You already are. Now shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
